


Evil Author Day 2021

by StephaniD



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: EAD, Evil Author Day, Gen, Historical References, Queer History
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephaniD/pseuds/StephaniD
Summary: This was going to be titled 'Friend of Dorothy' but I couldn't come up with a plot, it's just a bunch of disjointed scenes of Dax using outdated queer slang and her friends not understanding (and not sure if she's telling the truth when she explains it)
Relationships: Jadzia Dax/Kira Nerys
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	Evil Author Day 2021

“You, too?” Julian Bashir asked, tearing Jadzia’s gaze from Major Kira.

"Hmm?” She asked, looking to the CMO.

“You’re in love with the major, as well?” He reiterated, gaze flicking down the Promenade.

“Yeah.” She sighed. “Julian, I mean this in the nicest way possible, I don’t think you have a chance with her.”

“Just because I said the wrong thing when we met doesn’t mean I should give up and let you sweep her off her feet.” Julian smiled.

“It’s not just that.” Jadzia shook her head. “Do you not see the powerful bulldyke energy?”

“The what?” He frowned at her.

“Bulldyke. Look at her hair, her shoes, her posture, her swagger…” Jadzia sighed, staring down the Promenade again.

“Jadzia, I don’t know what bulldyke means. Is it Trill slang?”

“I think it’s queer woman slang? Lela- oh, that explains it.” Jadzia chuckled as she realized. “It’s slang Lela knew. Lela was Dax’s first host.”

“Well, care to explain this slang that’s hundreds of years old?” Julian asked with a smile.

“Bulldyke is…” Jadzia struggled to define the category, glancing back at Kira. “It’s Kira.” She sighed. “Her confidence, her attitude, her whole manner of being.”

“You’ve fallen _hard_.” Julian noted kindly.

“I really have.” Jadzia agreed. 




Jadzia waited for Garak to leave the Replimat before joining Julian.

“That Mr. Garak sure is a dandy.” She observed.

“Dandy?” Julian asked.

“You don’t think so?” Jadzia asked. “I admit I’m not as up to date on queer men’s terms since I’m currently a female host, how would you classify him?”

“Jadzia, I don’t know what a dandy is.” Julian replied.

“It’s…” She searched for words.

“Don’t say ‘Garak’.” Julian frowned, not wanting a repeat of asking Jadzia about ‘bulldyke’.

“It’s a very… not exactly flamboyant, but… somewhat effeminate, very particular with how he presents himself, very evident that he’s queer.”

“So why not just say effeminate?” Julian asked.

“He’s not really effeminate. He’s a dandy.” Jadzia replied. Julian gave her a look. “He is!” Jadzia defended. “Just because I can’t define the slang I use doesn’t mean I’m wrong.”

“But I have no way of knowing if you’re right, or what you even mean.” Julian chuckled.

“Learn it like I did, pick it up from others’ use.”

“You’re the only one who uses that slang.” Julian pointed out, still smiling. Jadzia shrugged.

“I’ll search the linguistic databases tonight, see if I can make a queer slang sub-dictionary.” 




“An otter is a mammal from Earth, approximately 60cm long, spends much of its life in the water, has short brown hair and a tail.” Julian argued. 

“It is also, according to Miss Dax, slang from ancient Earth about thin, muscled, hairy men who were attracted to other men. You really ought to know more about the history of your own species and subculture.” Garak replied with a smile. 

“Jadzia can’t define the slang she uses half the time, I’m never quite sure if she’s making it up just to trick us.” Julian answered. 




“Do you think I’m a chapstick wooloowoo?” Jadzia asked, lying in bed. Kira rolled over to look at her.

“A what?” She asked. Jadzia sighed. Why did she have all this knowledge of slang, know how to apply it, but struggle so hard with defining it?

“It’s like, on the continuum of femininity to masculinity to no fashion sense, chapstick is slightly feminine, but still caring more about utility than appearance.”

“I think you’re a little more girly than that. Go to sleep.” Kira replied.

“But do you just think that because you’re butch?” Jadzia sighed.

“Sleep.” Kira repeated. 




Jadzia swug her leg over her seat at Quark’s to join Julian and Garak in watching the new guy. A big, muscled Klingon with what seemed like a permanent frown, House of Mogh if memory served.

“Does Worf count as a bear?” She asked.

“I refuse to answer since neither one of you think I’m a twunk.” Julian replied.

“Julian, you’re just too small. I could probably wrap my hand around your bicep. You’re a twink.” Jadzia shook her head, smiling. 

“I think Mr. Worf does fit the physical criteria, but we have yet to get any evidence of his attractions, or lack thereof.” Garak pointed out. “And the definitions you provided us were based on certain attractions.”

“True.” Jadzia replied, mouth twisting to the side. Worf certainly was physically intimidating like bears tended to be, but straight guys just couldn’t be bears. 




“Damn, Keiko’s such a milf.” Jadzia sighed, watching the woman walk down the Promenade holding her daughter’s hand. 

“What’s a milf?” Julian asked. 

“Oh, it’s a um, Klingon term!” Jadzia replied hurriedly. 

“No, it is not.” Worf replied seriously. “It is a human term, and means ‘mother I’d like-” 

“Worf, don’t curse in front of Molly!” Jadzia interrupted as their friends snickered at her. 




  
Ezri pulled up the old group message, the one full of slang, and the people Jadzia had laughed with the most. She really needed their advice. ‘Meetup at Quark’s in an hour?’ She sent, then spent a few seconds panicking that she shouldn’t have sent anything to that group, should have started her own, until Kira replied affirmative. Ezri then spent the next hour panicking about what she would say. She was so focused on it she wound up losing track of time and being the last one to the bar.

“So what’s up?” Kira asked as Ezri sank into her seat and forgot all her preparations.

“I think my egg is cracked.” She sighed. Three pairs of alien eyes stared back at her, uncomprehending. “It’s, when a person has yet to realize that their gender is different than what’s expected, they’re an egg.” She tried to explain. “When they’re questioning and exploring their gender, their egg is cracked. When they figure out their gender, they’ve hatched.”

“So you believe you may not be a, em, wooloowoo?” Garak asked.

“Yes.”

“Is this from joining?” Julian asked.

“Not exactly. That just intensified it.” Ezri frowned at the table, but looked up when Kira took her hand.

“How can we help?” Kira asked softly.

“I don’t know.” Ezri sighed. “I don’t think Dax has ever been this gender before. Which is really weird because Torias was polygender.”

“Do you want us to start calling you ‘he’? Or something else?” Kira asked.

“I’m open to suggestions.”


End file.
